pop_bands_mrdfandomcom-20200213-history
3T
'''3T '''is an American R&B/pop music group featuring the three sons of Tito Jackson (from The Jackson 5) and Delores "Dee Dee" Jackson. The band members include, from eldest, Toriano Adaryll Jackson, Jr. (known as Taj), Taryll Adren Jackson and Tito Joe Jackson (known as T.J.). Their uncle, Michael Jackson, mentored the trio and signed them to his label, MJJ Entertainment. Career Brotherhood (1995-1997) 3T released their debut album Brotherhood in 1995. The album sold approximately three million copies worldwide. The group achieved an international hit with their debut single "Anything". 3T released several hit singles in Europe, including "24/7", "Why" (a duet with their uncle Michael Jackson), "I Need You" (with a brief appearance by Michael), "Tease Me" and "Gotta Be You". In 1996, they were ranked second behind the Spice Girls, as the biggest-selling group in Europe. 3T have also written and produced songs for soundtracks to films such as The Jacksons: An American Dream, Free Willy, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Men in Black and Trippin'. In early 1997, they went on a hugely successful European tour with their album Brotherhood, which included all of the songs from the album, as well as a Jackson 5 tribute (featuring Tito 'Poppa T') and a surprise performance of the Oasis hit, "Wonderwall". 3T completed an album after the release of Brotherhood, with over 20 songs being recorded and 12 planned to be included on the final track list. The album was never released by Sony due to a strained relationship with Michael Jackson (MJJ Music), and is considered by many fans to be The Lost Album. Identity (2003-2005) Taryll and TJ have written/produced tracks for their aunt Janet Jackson as well as for Lindsay Lohan and Bruno Mars. After signing with the French label TF1/NRJ in 2003, 3T continued to perform in France, the Netherlands and Belgium. The group signed with the Dutch label Digidance in 2004 for Dutch releases, appearances and performances. The album titled Identity was released on March 23, 2004. Two singles were released, "Stuck on You" (a cover of the Lionel Richie song) was released in 2003 in France and Belgium and in 2004 in the Netherlands, and "Sex Appeal" in 2004. Neither single was released outside of Europe. In 2008, 3T made Identity available on both iTunes and amazon.com worldwide. On-and-Off Appearances (2007-2011) The brothers appeared on the show This Is David Gest in 2007, including recording the theme tune "Crazy Kinda Guy". The show began on April 22, 2007. They appeared in an episode where Gest took cameras for a rare glimpse of the Jackson family house in Encino, California, where he met Tito and 3T as well as matriarch Katherine Jackson, as well as a later episode showing them recording the theme tune. During the summer of 2008, the Jackson family (including Tito) stayed at a holiday rental for six weeks in Appledore, Devon, England while searching for a house to buy in the area. The project was filmed for a Channel 4 documentary called The Jacksons are Coming, which was aired in 2008. Taj and T.J. appear with their father, but Taryll did not join them on the trip. The three family members also attended a Michael Jackson fan event in Devon as part of their stay, ringing him up during the event which led to Michael talking to the fans over a loudspeaker on the phone. All three of them appeared on the A&E TV show entitled The Jacksons: A Family Dynasty. They appear with their father Tito, who is trying to convince them to relaunch their career. On January 31, 2010, the three brothers appeared on stage at the 52nd Grammy Awards to support their cousins Prince Michael, Jr. and Paris Michael Katherine Jackson as they accepted the Lifetime Achievement Award on behalf of their father, Michael Jackson. On February 1, 2010, all three brothers then appeared in the remake of "We Are The World", this time in aid of the Haiti Appeal. However, they did not sing main parts of the song, only in the background. Taj also worked on the Code Z zombie series and a science fiction project called Clone 3. T.J. was selected to play the role of Prince Jean-Luc in the new stage version of Larry Hart's musical Sisterella that was scheduled to premiere in the fall of 2011. Taryll was working on his first solo album that he hoped would make his family and fans proud. On October 8, 2011, 3T performed at the Michael Forever - The Tribute Concert held at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff. They performed The Jacksons' track "Heartbreak Hotel" (also known as "This Place Hotel") followed by their own number 2 hit single "Why", which was originally a duet recorded with Michael for their 1995 album Brotherhood. At the end of the performance of "Why", all three brothers broke down into tears. They then appeared in the finale of the show performing Michael's hit "Don't Stop Til You Get Enough" with various other performers from the concert as well as members of the Jackson family who had been in attendance, including Michael's children, Prince, Paris and Blanket (Prince II). Charity Tour, The Big Reunion and Chapter III (2013-present) After almost two years away from the stage, 3T performed live on stage in Rome, Milan, Torino and Verona during four charity concerts in Italy from December 5 to December 8th. 3T performed a 30-minute show and the set list featured "Stuck on You", "Anything", "I Need You", the new song "Forever Girl", "With You", a jam session (Ed Sheeran's "The A-Team", Oasis' "Wonderwall" and "Give Me All Your Lovin'") and "We Are The World". Proceeds of the event went to the Sharing Love Foundation and were used to build a kindergarten to help poor children in Maikon in the Chalbi desert in northern Kenya. The charity organisation Sharing Love was founded in 2009 by Maria Luisa Andrew and Francesca Giurgila from Romania. On December 26, 2013, British television station ITV2 announced that 3T would be part of Season 2 of The Big Reunion. The episodes were broadcast on ITV2 between February 6 and March 27, 2014. Along with 3T, the other bands that took part were A1, Damage, Eternal, Girl Thing and 5th Story. On February 21, The Big Reunion concert took place in a sold out Hammersmith Apollo in London and was broadcast on ITV2 on March 27, 2014. On March 20, 2014, it was announced that the boy bands from both series (Five, 911, Blue, A1, 3T, Damage and 5th Story) would go on The Big Reunion Boy Band Tour in October 2014. On September 27, 2014, 3T performed at a sold out Back 2 The 90's event in Rotterdam Ahoy. The next day, on September 28, 2014, 3T were special guests on the popular Dutch TV show Carlo & Irene: Life 4 You. 3T share a special history with Carlo & Irene since they have been guests on their previous TV shows Telekids in 1996 and Carlo & Irene: Life & Cooking in 2003. During their interview on Carlo & Irene: Life 4 You, 3T talked about their performance at the Back 2 The 90's event and performed one of their new songs called "Forever Girl". On September 29, 2014, 3T were guests at DJ Giel Beelen on radio NPO 3FM. 3T also visited DJ One'sy on FunX radio where one lucky fan got the chance to meet Taj, Taryll and T.J. in the studio because she won the meet and greet contest organised by FunX radio. To than their fans for their continuing support a meet and greet was held later that day at the NH Schiller hotel in Amsterdam. On March 12, 2015, Dutch radio station Q-music announced 3T will perform at the Foute Party on June 26, 2015. The event took place at the Brabanthallen in Hertogenbosch, Netherlands. On March 17, 2015, Dutch radio station Q-music announced the show of June 26, 2015 has sold out. A second show took place on June 27, 2015, where 3T was also part of the lineup. On September 16, 2016, 3T had their up Close and Personal exclusive showcase in RAI Amsterdam, The Netherlands. 3T created a concert experience unlike anything their fans had ever known. They performed a mixture of all the hits, stripped down versions of their songs and some never before performed songs. A surprise concert on the 17th showcased the album launch of Chapter IIi at the Melkweg concert venue in Amsterdam. This provided fans an opportunity to hear the songs from Chapter III live ask 3T questions about their new album. Solo Careers Taryll, who had been working on solo music for a while, released his debut solo single "4Ever" on April 5, 2012 from his debut EP, My Life Without You which was released on Mother's Day 2012, May 13 in honour of his mother Dee Dee Jackson. On his birthday, August 8, 2012, Taryll released the single "Best of All Time", a tribute to his uncle Michael Jackson. The single is taken from his second EP Undeniable, which was released on August 29, 2012, in honour of Michael. Reality Show In October 2015, Taj, Taryll and T.J. appeared on the reality show The Jacksons: Next Generation. The series aired on Lifetime USA and Lifetime Canada (2015), Lifetime UK and Ireland (2016), Lifetime Asia (2016) and Lifetime South Africa (2016). Discography See Also: 3T Discography Members Taj Jackson.jpg|link=Taj Jackson Taryll Jackson.jpg|link=Taryll Jackson T.J. Jackson.jpg|link=T.J. Jackson Category:3T Category:Boy Bands Category:American Bands